1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to printer and copier systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for using conventional printer or copier hardware for paper document collation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a depiction of an exemplary xerographic copier/printer (prior art). As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,208, there are two input paper trays 21 shown in paper input module 22. Marking module 23 includes a photoreceptor drum or belt 1 and stations acting thereon for respectively charging 2, exposing 3, developing multiple colors 4, 5, 6, 7, transferring 11, cleaning 8 and erasing 9. Transferred images are fixed to the paper by passing the sheet through fusing station 10. The copier/printer is adapted to provide mixed one-sided and two-sided page-sequential copy sets comprised of black and white and color images. Sheet feeding is controlled by an apparatus controller 29, typically a microprocessor. Marking module 23 includes two registration wait gates, a first registration wait gate 27 and a second registration wait gate 30, a transfer drum 13 with two registration grippers 12, a two-sided copy gate 14, a two-sided copy inverter 15, exit inverter gates 17 and an exit inverter 16. Productivity module 24 contains five intermediate sorter bins 18. Output stacker module 25 contains two elevator stackers 19 and a bypass transport 20.
Clean copy sheets are first fed from one of the input paper trays 21a and 21b to the first to registration wait gate 27. The two paper trays can hold any type of copy paper. Typically, one tray holds one type of paper, such as, but not limited to standard 8½″×11″, while the other tray holds another type, such as, but not limited to, A4. At the appropriate time, the sheet is re-fed to registration gripper 12a where the sheet is gripped and transported through xerographic transfer station 11 where upon the transfer of a monochrome toner image from photoreceptor drum or belt 1 to one side of the sheet occurs. The copy sheet is mechanically registered against first registration gripper 12a and held against transfer drum 13 by static electricity forces. If a monochrome image is desired, first registration gripper 12a is released after transfer and the sheet passes into fusing station 10 for image fixing. Unless two-sided copying is detected by the apparatus controller 29, the copy sheet is then advanced from the transfer station 11 to the second output port 26b. For multiple revolution, multiple pass copying, the color copying process is accomplished such that the cyan, magenta, yellow, and black images are separately transferred onto a sheet of copy paper and overlaid on each other sequentially during multiple revolutions of the photoreceptor drum 1 at the transfer station 11.
In the event a two-sided copy is desired, the sheet is transported upward into two-sided copy inverter 15 and re-fed to second registration wait gate 30. At the appropriate time, the sheet is re-fed to first registration gripper 12a or second registration gripper 12b. The respective grippers are on substantially opposite diametric ends of each other. As a result of this configuration, the respective registration grippers provide the registration means for holding more than one sheet of copy paper at a time and assisting in the movement through transfer station 11. Each gripper can grip, hold, and move a sheet of copy paper. When a sheet is so gripped it is gripped and transported through xerographic transfer station 11 one or more times where upon the transfer of a monochrome or colored toner image from photoreceptor drum or belt 1 to the second side of the sheet occurs. Upon complete image transfer, first registration gripper 12a is released after transfer and the sheet passes into fusing station 10 for second side image fixing.
Exit inverter gate 17 can now be employed to invert the sheet if an image side up copy sheet orientation is desired. In the event exit inverter gate 17 is closed, the copy sheet will be deflected downward into exit inverter 16 and re-fed to the second output port 26b. In the event the exit inverter gate 17 is open, the copy sheet will bypass the exit inverter 16, will be inverted, and then be acquired by the second output port 26b for final exit or for transport into one or more intermediate sorter bins 18 and/or one or more stacker modules 25.
It would be advantageous if the multiple input trays of a printer or copier could be used to accept preprinted sheets, and the printer used to collate a document using the pre-printed sheets.
It would be advantageous if the above-mentioned collating printer could also collate sheets, printed in real-time, with the preprinted sheets.